Toothless
by thepurplewriter333
Summary: RTTE timezone. An accident leaves Hiccup injured, but brings him even closer to his dragon. When disaster strikes, can he do as he was told and just watch from the sidelines?
1. Fooling Around

**So, this is a new story of mine. I thought it'd be cute to write:).**

 **It's only going to be 4-5 chapters, I think, but I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Fooling Around**

"Snotlout, would you stop that?!" Hiccup yelled, furious as the other boy tried to reenact a fight he had with Hookfang to the twins. They were all eating breakfast that morning, and the one thing Hiccup wanted was to have some peace and quiet. But clearly that wasn't going to happen.

"Oh, stop whining, Princess Outpost!" Snotlout scowled. "It's not like YOU will ever have a story as awesome as mine."

"Really? So, the time I killed the Red Death, that meant nothing?"

"Obviously," Snotlout agreed.

"What about when I created the Dragon Training Academy? Or got struck by lightning? Or got captured by Alvin the Treacherous _twice?"_

Snotlout paused, frustrated. "Shut up, Hiccup…"

"Anyways, we've got a big day today, guys," Astrid said, coming over to Hiccup and the others. "Today we're going to Changewing Island to study Changewings in their natural habitat. Fun, right?"

Fishlegs squealed in excitement. "We'll finally know how to train Changewings and possibly use them against Viggo! Oh, I'm so happy, girl!" He and Meatlug hugged each other, Meatlug licking Fishleg's face.

"And," Hiccup continued, "we'll be able to see if we can use their acid for multi-purposes."

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Anyways, _as I was saying,_ I leapt toward Hookfang, my eyes blazing with fury!" he yelled.

Tuffnut jumped back. "Woah! I didn't know _fury_ was a color!"

Ruffut nodded. "How'd you get your eyes to get like that, Snotlout?"

Snotlout stood up from his chair, annoyed. "It's not a color, you idiots! It's just- oh, never mind! So, I raced towards Hookfang, my hauntingly blue eyes stunning the beast into shock, and I crashed a punch into him!" Snotlout demonstrated by punching the wall, yelling his war cry.

Furious, Hiccup crossed his arms, walking over to Snotlout. "Snotlout! We don't have time for all this! Stop fooling around!"

Unfortunately, Snotlout didn't hear him during his rant, and continued punching the air in a frenzy. "Take that, dragon! Take that!" His fists were a blur, punching the imaginary dragon. "And then I went for the final strike…" Snotlout swerved around, his fist on its way to its target.

Hiccup was standing there.

Snotlout's fist made contact with Hiccup's jaw with a loud CRUNCH, and Hiccup cried out, falling to the floor. Blood filled his mouth, and he moaned. Hiccup's vision flickered for a moment, and he found himself unable to stand up through the pain.

 _Gods, that hurt! Did Snotlout have to do that?_

"Hiccup!" Astrid gasped, running over.

Snotlout looked confused. "I-I was… why was he… oh, Thor, I'm going to be in so much trouble!" he whimpered, backing away from Hiccup.

Hiccup raised his head from the ground, a trickle of blood running down his lip. He winced. _It probably looks bad…_ At Astrid's wide eyes and horror-filled expression, his guess was confirmed. "It's ochay," Hiccup told her. He stopped, surprised that he couldn't form the word "okay" right.

"Hiccup," Astrid said, "let me look at it."

The boy obliged, opening his throbbing mouth so that Astrid could see what happened. Astrid gasped when she saw the damage Snotlout had done. Hiccup's front two teeth were completely knocked out, probably somewhere in the puddle of blood that was on the floor.

Hiccup blinked, worried. "How blahd is et?"

Astrid looked away, unable to face her friend. "Hiccup… your two front teeth are gone. You're… well… toothless."

From the corner of the room, Toothless's head jolted up from his sleep at his name, but he snapped out of it when he saw his rider lying on the floor. Toothless smelled blood in the air, and growled. Who had hurt Hiccup? Hmmm… that Snotlout boy smelled guilty…

Hiccup tried to say something back, but no words came out. How had Snotlout's fist knocked out his two front teeth? Thinking about his teeth missing made him self-aware of how he should now act around Astrid. Did it look bad? Was Astrid disgusted, or was she just full of pity?

"I-I showld ghro," Hiccup quickly said, standing up. The sudden movement pained his mouth, and he tried his best not to grimace. _Of all the days Snotlout had to do something like this… why today?_ "Yoo guws nweed to ghat rheady twoo gow twoo Chawngewang Islend."

Astrid put her hands on her hips. "We're not going anywhere until we get you fixed up, Hiccup."

"I mehnt tat I wrould ghro wit yoo guws."

Astrid raised her brow. "Uh, uh. We're all going to stay here until you get cleaned up, and then you are going straight to bed, Hiccup. After that, Fishlegs and the twins can go get Gothi. She might know something that will help with the pain." When Hiccup started to protest, Astrid held her hand up, stopping him. "I'm not going to hear it, Hiccup. Until Gothi says otherwise, no more talking for you. Come on, let me get you cleaned up." Astrid grabbed Hiccup's arm and pulled him out of the room, beginning her next lecture: _Did You Actually Think You Were Going to Go to Changewing Island Like This?_

When they left, Snotlout nervously coughed into his fist. "Well, look on the bright side! Hiccup and Toothless have more in common than ever."

Toothless snorted, starting to pace up to Snotlout. He was not amused.

"Toothless, come on! I was just joking aro- OWWW! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!" Toothless had sent out a light plasma blast, and Snotlout's pants were on fire. Ruff and Tuff laughed, and Toothless grunted along with them.

Snotlout would pay for hurting his rider. Because no one hurt Hiccup.

No one.

* * *

 **How'd you guys like it?**

 **This story will have a bunch of Hictooth and Hiccstrid in it:) so if you like that kind of stuff, keep reading! Anyways, please like or fave or leave a review because I love that kind of stuff VERY VERY VERY MUCH.**

 **Until next chapter!**

 **-thepurplewriter333**


	2. The Help of a Toothless

**Hey guys!**

 ***waves energetically***

 **Here's the 2nd chapter of "Toothless"! I hoped you liked the first one because (mwahahahaha) Hiccup will be felt bad for in this one too!**

 **(Is there something wrong with us fanfiction writers? Why do we want to make Hiccup suffer so much?)**

 ***thinks for a moment***

 **Nah! Now 'a days, it's completely normal!**

 **So I'm going to post a chapter a day of this. How does that sound?**

 **(A chapter a day keeps the fans away!;))**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Help of a Toothless**

Hiccup spent the rest of the day in his room, either drawing quietly or watching Astrid hustle about around him, peppering questions if he was doing alright and to make sure to tell her if he needed something.

"'em fine, Asprid," he said when she tried to straighten out his pillow, even though it was completely unnecessary. "Shtop whirehing."

"Hiccup! Shush! You're not supposed to be talking!" Astrid scolded, lightly smacking his shoulder. "Luckily, Fishlegs and the twins will be back tomorrow with Gothi. She'll have something to fix you up." Astrid frowned while studying his expression. "Does your mouth hurt again? I can get you another ice pack, if you want."

Hiccup opened his mouth to say something, but Astrid stopped him.

"Nod if it is hurting, shake your head if it isn't."

Shaking his head, Hiccup rolled his eyes. _Will she ever stop? She's even worse than Dad when I'm sick… and_ that's _saying something!_ Hiccup pointed to the door, his eyes flicking from Astrid to outside of his room.

"You… you want me to…," Astrid began, trying to figure out what he was saying. "Um, you're saying… oh, Hiccup, you know I'm terrible at pantomime!"

Hiccup gestured again to her, making his fingers walk across the air.

Astrid's eyes flashed in understanding. "You want me to leave! And get you-"

Hiccup jerked his head back and forth, indicating he _certainly didn't_ want anything else.

"Do you need some privacy, then?" Astrid asked, putting a hand on her hip. "I'm sure you need your rest from an injury like that…" Her expression hardened. "Speaking of your injury, I so happen to have an appointment with the person who caused it and make them _apologize."_ Hiccup actually felt bad for Snotlout. No one who lived on the whole flat earth would want to get on the wrong side of Astrid's ax.

"I'll see you later, Hiccup," Astrid said, waving goodbye. Then she stopped, pointing to his uneaten meal on the table. "Try to eat a little, okay? I know it's hard, but you need to keep up your strength. Anyways, I should go… bye." Astrid closed the door slowly, eyeing the bedridden boy till she couldn't see him.

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief once she was gone, but winced when it hurt his mouth. He glanced over at Toothless, who cocked his head at him, blinking his giant eyes in interest. Hiccup couldn't help but laugh. Toothless was just so… well, Toothless.

"'Em sorreh ey grot ush incto tis mesh," Hiccup apologized, shaking his head. He felt bad for not being able to fly his Night Fury. Toothless was a very energetic dragon, and needed a lot of exercise to be content. With Hiccup trapped in bed for probably up to a week, Toothless would probably be bursting with energy by the time his rider was allowed to fly him.

Toothless rumbled his understanding, and then motioned to Hiccup's food on the table. Hiccup groaned. _Not you too, bud…_ "Finh… E'll eht." Hiccup made a show of picking up the tray of food and plopping it down on his lap. He took his slice of bread and started to bite down on it, but he cried out in pain at the pressure.

Alarmed, Toothless jumped up, walking over to Hiccup with concern. Hiccup tried to brush him off, but Toothless wouldn't leave him alone. The dragon opened his own mouth and sucked in his teeth, attempting to make Hiccup feel better.

Hiccup laughed, even though it hurt. Though his friend was just trying to show Hiccup that he wasn't alone in being- well- toothless, he had made Hiccup chuckle, and that was enough.

* * *

The next day, Hiccup was up early. His mouth had given him a restless sleep, and he was ready for something that would help the swelling go down. Hiccup was about to get up and see if Fishlegs and the twins were back with the medicine, when Astrid came in, looking flushed.

Hiccup smiled, but he immediately closed it once he realized Astrid might be repulsed at seeing only his gums. "Er Fischlregs, Rullff, and Tullff bachk wit Gottchi?" he asked Astrid, eager for some medicine to give his aching mouth relief.

Astrid nodded, and Hiccup was surprised she didn't chide Hiccup for talking. "Oh, um, Hiccup? Gothi wasn't the only one they brought back- and before you ask, 'What do you mean?', well… um… You see-"

Hiccup's door burst open, and Stoick entered the room, his eyes widening at the sight of Hiccup in bed.

"Son!"

He ran forward- quite fast for a four hundred pound man with a belly like a battleship- and checked Hiccup all over. "Fishlegs and the twins told me what happened… are you alright? Oh, let me get that blanket there, son. You look a little cold!" Stoick hurrily grabbed a blanket from the bottom of the bed and covered Hiccup with it, even though the boy was already warm enough. "Never mind. Don't answer that, Hiccup. You shouldn't be talking!"

Hiccup gave Astrid a pleading glance- _Help me!_ -, but Astrid only crossed her arms in reply. She was clearly telling him, _You're on your own for this one._

Sighing, Hiccup glanced over at the now confused Toothless.

It was going to be a long week.

* * *

 **Ta-da! Second chapter done! Whoop-whoop!**

 ***dances around***

 **As always, please follow, fave, or review the story, 'cause I REALLY REALLY LOVE THAT STUFF:)!**

 **Until Chapter Three!**

 ***kicks imaginary unicorn which rides ahead to the next chapter, leaving you guys behind;)***

 **-thepurplewriter333**


	3. What Happens When You Lose Your Teeth?

**I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday on Toothless! I was really busy with school and I overestimated my time. So, today, I'll be posting TWO chapters to make it up!;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: What Happens When You Lose Your Teeth?**

"She says to open your mouth, Hiccup," Fishlegs relayed to his friend, staring at Gothi's scribbles in the dirt closely.

The gang was now outside, where Gothi was checking up on how bad Hiccup's mouth injury was. It had only been a few minutes after Stoick had appeared that Hiccup had been pulled out of his hut and plopped down in a chair outside, like a specimen waiting to be examined.

Hiccup obliged to what Gothi wanted, opening his mouth. Gothi grabbed Hiccup's jaw- making him wince in pain- and she studied the inside of his mouth, prodding at the boy's bare gums. For a few minutes, she checked all over Hiccup's mouth for traces of other injuries before she finally finished, narrowing her eyes.

"Is it bad?" Stoick asked, his face full of concern. "Is my boy going to be all right?"

Gothi wrote something else in the dirt, and Fishlegs read it quickly. "She says… Hiccup will be fine, though he _will_ be experiencing major pain from his mouth if he doesn't take medicine for it soon."

Hiccup winced as a flash of pain came from the top of his mouth, but he tried not to show it on his countenance. "Whrell, let meh thrake tha medchine, thhen."

With a raise of her brow, Gothi fished out a bottle of liquid from her sack, handing it over to Hiccup. After she did, she wrote another line of symbols for Fishlegs to translate. Fishlegs grimaced when he read it, but he nodded.

"Gothi says that the medicine won't be pleasant," the boy warned, eyeing the bottle as if it were poison. "You may experience some…" He checked Gothi's words again. "Vomiting, tearing up at random times, extreme pain in your right arm, and unusual hair growth. Hmmm, interesting."

Stoick crossed his arms, aware of how bad it sounded. "Don't you have something else than that, Gothi? I mean, Hiccup doesn't need any more of his… _problems."_ He chose his words carefully, studying Hiccup to see if he had offended him.

Gothi looked thoughtful, and checked inside her bag. A moment later, she brought out a smaller vile, nodding. Hiccup handed her back the other bottle, shivering with relief that he didn't have to take the stuff. It had looked disgusting.

"You'll be up and ready to go in no time, son," Stoick smiled, trying to reassure Hiccup that everything would be fine. He turned to Gothi. "Thank you for helping Hiccup. I'm glad you had something that would help. How can I repay you?"

Gothi waved him off, packing up her bag.

There was a moment of silence until Snotlout interrupted it. "Too bad you only get one set of teeth, Hiccup," he snorted, crossing his arms. "I guess you'll have a gap there forever… well, on that cheery note, I think I'm going to go brush my teeth until they shine as bright as the stars! See ya later, Hiccup!" He started to swagger away happily, but Toothless tripped him with his tailfin.

"Ah!" Snotlout grunted, falling to the floor. "Thanks a lot, _Toothless…"_

Rumbling in amusement, the dragon returned to Hiccup's side.

For some reason, Hiccup was blushing. He glanced up at his father with a pleading expression, and Stoick seemed to understand what his son meant. "You're wrong, Snotlout," the chief said, placing a strong hand on his son's shoulder. "Hiccup… he, well… he never exactly _lost_ all his baby teeth."

Hiccup blushed even harder.

Astrid felt herself gaping. Hiccup had never lost his baby teeth? That didn't make any sense. He was nineteen with baby teeth? No, he should have lost all of them all by the time he was twelve. _Well, he was different than the other kids growing up,_ Astrid admitted to herself..

"He's... well, he's always been a bit on the _dainty_ side, as you all know," Stoick explained, causing Hiccup to redden even more, if that was even possible. "He lost his first tooth when he was nine." Chuckling, the chief shook his head. "I remember that night… he was screaming about how blood was pouring out, and how he was dying…"

After standing up again, Snotlout burst out laughing, clutching his sides at his guffawing. "Wait, let me get this straight… Dragon Boy over here never lost all his baby teeth, and _he's_ expected to be _chief_ one day?" With another fit of laughter, Snotlout swiped at his eyes. "Hiccup, this has got to be the funniest thing I've _ever_ heard… thanks, cuz..." He snorted.

Hiccup's fists tightened, but he didn't say anything back.

"I mean, I lost nearly all of _my_ teeth by the time _I_ was nine," bragged Snotlout, his countenance prideful. "I've gotten into so many fist fights, it was a miracle I haven't lost any of my _adult_ teeth yet. Of course, we all now know that _Hiccup_ won't ever have to worry about that!"

Astrid narrowed her eyes, poking Snotlout sharply in the chest. "If you keep acting like this, Snotlout, I swear I'll make sure you _will_ have to worry."

Even though he was scared of Astrid's threat, Snotlout couldn't help but go on. "Hiccup still has baby teeth…" He put on a overdramatic sad expression, leaning in to pinch Hiccup's cheeks. "Does da diddle baby need some luv?" Cackling, he did an imitation of Hiccup without teeth.

Toothless roared in indignation, pouncing on Snotlout. Snotlout yelped, staring up into the dragon's now shrunken green eyes. "I-I-I'm sorry, T-Toothless," he stuttered, absolutely terrified of being plasma blasted. "J-just let me up... _please_..."

"You know, on the other hand, Toothless- keep him there," Astrid said, a twinkle in her eye. "It's about time that Snotlout learned a lesson." She glared down at the struggling boy. "As for you, _you're_ not sleeping in your hut tonight. You don't deserve a nice, warm bed after all the trouble you've caused."

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Since when do you deci-"

Toothless growled, stopping Snotlout mid-sentence.

Hiccup laughed, grateful for Toothless's protectiveness. "Thranks, buhd," he acknowledged, winking at his dragon.

Snorting in reply, Toothless nodded, like he was saying, _Those who are toothless have to stick together_.

"So, when does the medicine go into effect?" Stoick asked Gothi, raising his brow.

Gothi grabbed her staff and scribbled something down. Fishlegs quickly translated it for everyone. "She says that Hiccup should take the medicine right away. It takes two hours for it to start working, and Hiccup's mouth will feel worse if he waits any longer."

"All right, son," Stoick sighed, "you drink your medicine now."

Hiccup made a face, but popped the cork out of the vile. The liquid inside was a glossy white color, and when Hiccup smelled it, he nearly gagged. But, despite his body's protests, Hiccup took a swig of the medicine and swallowed.

Nearly right after, he was dragged into a fit of coughing that made his mouth pound with pain. _Gods, the medicine tasted awful! What in Odin's name was in there?_ Toothless looked up at Hiccup, concerned. He finally released Snotlout from his hold and walked over to his rider. With a comforting snort, he put his giant head in Hiccup's lap.

Laughing while coughing, Hiccup scratched right under Toothless's chin, making the dragon rumble with delight. _Thank you, bud. I needed that,_ he thought, smirking.

Toothless almost seemed to hear his thoughts, and blinked in return.

 _You're welcome, Hiccup,_ Hiccup knew his dragon was saying. _I'll always be here._

* * *

 **Sorry there's not a bunch of Hictooth in this one, but next chapter, I promise there will be more. Deal?**

 **I'll post the next chapter later today, though it'll probably be pretty late. BUT I WILL POST IT. NEVER FEAR.**

 ***you all say, 'thepurplewriter333 is here!***

 **Now, let me take a minute to get my story unicorn under control… she's still upset for me kicking her last chapter… and… there we go. Yee-haw, I'll see you guys later!**

 ***rides away on unicorn much happier than last time***

 **-thepurplewriter333**


	4. There Were Dragons: Part 1

**Thepurplewriter333 is back for the second time today!** **And I've got a bunch of Hictooth and Hiccstrid stuffed up my sleeves for next chapter, so be prepared!**

 **So, this will be the second to last chapter in the story. Thanks so much for reading so far!**

 **Also, to** **katurdi:** **My unicorn's name is Sam. I don't know why she likes it. Well, it's better than her original name: Salmonella. *shrugs***

* * *

 **Chapter Four: There Were Dragons: Part 1**

"Achoo!" Snotlout sneezed, wiping at his runny nose as he entered the Edge's clubhouse. He saw Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs, and Astrid all look up in surprise.

Tuffnut even jumped up from his seat. "Ahhhh! He's got a demon inside of him! Save me, sis!" He attempted to hide behind Ruffnut, but his sister slammed him to the floor with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't have a demon inside of me, you muttonhead!" Snotlout snapped, his voice a pitch higher than usual and very, very squeaky. "I just have a cold because I had to sleep outside last night…ACHOO!"

Tuffnut looked even more alarmed than before as he sat up from the ground. "Ahhh! He doesn't KNOW he's got a demon inside of him!"

"Guys, quiet!" Astrid shushed, putting a finger to her lips. "You might wake Hiccup up!"

"Like he can hear us all the way from over here," scoffed Tuffnut, still eyeing Snotlout warily. "Besides, _we_ weren't the ones doing all the shouting… it was also-" He stopped for dramatic effect. "THE DEMON!"

Snotlout slapped his forehead. "I give up…" He walked over to the table, sliding into a seat next to Fishlegs.

Fishlegs had been quietly reading a book until then, but he looked up as Snotlout came over. "Oh. It's you." He stared back down at his book, rolling his eyes when Snotlout tried to take a peek at what he was reading, being the nosy epithet he was.

"I'm going to go check on Hiccup," Astrid announced, looking around. "And you all are going to come with me. Hiccup needs all the support he can get, especially since yesterday." She glared at Snotlout. "And just because Hiccup has baby teeth doesn't mean that anybody gets to pick on him."

Tuffnut groaned, slamming his head against the table. "Do we _have_ to go?" he whined. "Hiccup can take care of himself. He's not a baby." He then paused, his head snapping up. "Wait! If Hiccup has baby teeth, and he's clearly not the average Viking size for his age, that means he's a baby!"

"Tuff!" Ruffnut glared. "Don't say that kind of stuff in front of Astrid! You know how she'll freak out!"

Rolling her eyes, Astrid crossed her arms. "Come on, everybody up. We're going on a field trip to see Hiccup." When nobody moved, the girl's eyes flared. "Now, guys! Or I'll _make_ you go to Hiccup's!"

"Fine, fine," Tuff grumbled.

Ruffnut nodded, standing up. "You don't have to be so Astrid-y about it, though…"

Once everybody had gotten up, Astrid led them out of the clubhouse. But as they came up to Hiccup's hut, Astrid noticed that her friend was already outside, crossing his arms as he leaned against the side of his home.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled cheerfully, hoping to surprise her friend. "Look who I've brought!"

Hiccup smiled faintly at the sight of all the Riders trailing behind Astrid in single formation.

"I just want to say that I _did not_ want to come here!" Snotlout grunted. He quieted when Astrid sent him a deathly glare and corrected his words. "I-I mean… I hope you're feeling better."

Hiccup nodded back. "I am."

Astrid's eyes widened in surprise. "Hiccup! You can speak perfectly now!"

"Yep. The medicine worked great last night…" He scratched his head, frowning. "Anyways, have any of you guys seen Toothless? When I woke up, he was gone. And that's definitely not like him. He'd never just take off."

Astrid paused, thinking. "Maybe he's in the Dragon Stables with the other dragons. He might have wanted to be around his own kind for a bit…" But her tone was doubtful. Why would Toothless be there? The dragon would never leave Hiccup, at least not willingly. They were both inseparable. So, what happened?

"Okay, let's go," Hiccup agreed, not even trying to cover up his obvious concern. His thoughts raced for an answer of where his dragon had gone. _Where was he? Was he hurt? Had he been taken?_

Hiccup paused, fearful.

 _Oh, Thor, I hope Toothless didn't run off and get into some kind of trouble..._

"Well, I'm staying here, so you guys can go ahead-ACHOO!" Snotlout sneezed, his eyes popping with the ferocity of the sneeze.

"DEMON!" shrieked Tuffnut, covering up his face with his hands. "Don't hurt me, demon! Take her instead!" He shoved Ruffnut in front of him. "Please! She's so much tastier than me… you'll love her!"

"Hey!" Ruff protested. "I am _not_ tasty! The only reason why I wear fish oil is to scare away others! But it's _clearly_ not working on you!"

"Guys!" Fishlegs interrupted. "This is serious! If Toothless is missing, and our dragons have been left all alone in the stables all morning as well…"

Astrid gasped. "Are you saying that they might all be gone? Oh, no. Stormfly..." Without a word, she grabbed Hiccup's hand and pulled him along to the stables. "Stormfly? Are you there, girl?" Astrid yelled down to the stables that laid on the floor beneath them.

Usually, Stormfly would answer with her morning caw, but this time, though, there was no answer.

"Oh, gods, what if something happened to them?" Hiccup panicked, struggling to keep up with Astrid's amazing speed of running down the Edge's stairs. "What if Viggo took all of our dragons last night so we'd be unable to leave the island without using wild dragons?"

Astrid did not reply,

When the two reached the stables, Astrid slammed open the door, her eyes wide. "Stormfly?" she yelled. "Stormfly!"

But, much to Hiccup and Astrid's horror, all of the dragons were gone.

Every. Single. One. Of. Them.

The cage doors were swinging wide open, but there were no signs that the dragons themselves had broken out. No, the cages had clearly been unlocked from the outside with keys. Whoever had done this was no dragon.

"No!" exclaimed Astrid, kicking the wall in frustration. "Where are they? Who could have taken them?"

Hiccup rubbed his cheek, wincing as the throbbing in the mouth returned. He was due for another dose of medicine soon, but he ignored the thought. Toothless was missing, as were all the other dragons. Something was off.

"Could it have been Dad?" he guessed, trying not to hope for the worst. "Maybe he thought the dragons needed some fresh air…"

"I'm afraid not, son," said a deep voice from behind them.

Hiccup and Astrid swerved around, and saw Stoick in the doorway, his face sagging with exhaustion. Hiccup's small hopes were diminished into practically nothing.

"I haven't seen Skullcrusher either," Stoick revealed with a dip of his head.

Hiccup's eyes widened, and he looked at Astrid in horror.

If his father hadn't released the dragons, and the other Riders didn't know where they were either, then where were all the dragons now?

* * *

 **Ooooh, a cliffhanger for this one! That's a first for this story! (but not a first for me, hehe)**

 ***strokes unicorn's side***

 **Come now, my friend, and let us journey to the Great Beyond!**

 ***rides off on unicorn into the sunset***

 **-thepurplewriter333**


	5. There Were Dragons: Part 2

**Are you guys ready for the LAST CHAPTER OF TOOTHLESS? :(**

 **I'm sad that it's ending even though I've only been writing it for a few days... Thank you for supporting me through this, guys! I'm glad you're all still enjoying it! And, for the sake of the last chapter, I am doing…**

 **Shoutouts!:**

 **SunshineGirl14:** **Hehe, yeah I love doing cliffhangers. And yes, when you think about it, it IS ALL SNOTLOUT'S FAULT!**

 **animalsarepeopletoo:** **Glad you liked that Snotlout got what he deserved! As for what happened to the dragons, in this chapter it will be revealed! TOOTHLESS WILL COME BACK I PROMISE. Thanks for your support!**

 **CopperHillsGrizzly2010:** **Haha, that's kind of the joke in the unicorn's name. I don't know, I was just being silly. And I'm glad you like the story!**

 **FanWriter02:** **I'm so happy you like it! Ha, yes poor Hiccup though. Everything happens to him!**

 **flopy:** **Glad you like the hictooth moment at the end! I was trying to fit it in before *dun dun dun!* THE DISAPPEARANCE OF THE DRAGONS!**

 **katurdi:** **Hmm, I don't know… I guess I've just been into unicorns lately!**

 **Now... here comes the last chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: There Were Dragons: Part 2**

"I'm going to go check the woods," Astrid said, beginning to leave the stables. Her face was stormy and she looked like she wanted to swing her ax. "If whoever took the dragons is still here, then I _will_ find them." She pounded her fist on her other palm for extra effect.

Hiccup almost felt bad for the dragons' captor. Astrid's wrath was a horrible thing to watch, let alone experience it. If Astrid wanted to find the dragons, she _would._ If Astrid wanted all of Berk to bow down at her feet, Hiccup had no doubt that she could somehow manage it.

"You do that, lass," Stoick agreed, worry evident on his face. "We need to find those dragons as quickly as we can."

Astrid glanced over at Hiccup before she left. "I'll be back soon," she promised, backing out the door. " _With_ the dragons. You go to the clubhouse right now and wait with the others until I get back. While I'm gone, _rest_."

Hiccup started to protest. He could come with Astrid. He needed to find Toothless… _Oh, Thor, Toothless… where are you when I need you, bud? Where have you gone? Are you in trouble? Kidnapped? Hurt? Please be okay..._

Astrid glared at Hiccup, silencing the boy. "No, Hiccup, you're not going anywhere. You're injured-"

"Only my mowth is."

Astrid raised her brow. "See? Right there, you couldn't pronounce 'mouth' right. You're hurting again, aren't you?" When Hiccup didn't reply, she shook her head in doubt. "Chief, you should probably go get Hiccup his medicine. I'll go and look for the dragons."

"But-" Hiccup tried.

"No, Hiccup! You're not going anywhere. For Thor's sake, _stay_!" With that, Astrid ran off, disappearing behind the doorway.

Hiccup turned to his father, crossing his arms. "Can't she bwe a widdle impwosibbwle somethimes?" He regretted speaking as soon as he did. His mouth was aching, causing him not to speak correctly. _Oh, isn't this great? Now, Dad's going to be worried even more than he has to…_

"Well, it sounds like someone needs their medicine now, Hiccup," Stoick chuckled, starting to pull his son out the door. "Come on. We're going to your hut to get it."

"Oh, Dad," Hiccup groaned. "Yew know ey-"

"Stop talking, Hiccup! You're just going to hurt yourself even more!"

Hiccup sighed, hating being silenced, but he couldn't argue with his father. He knew he'd never win. So he allowed himself to be dragged along to his hut. Stoick threw open the door, storming inside. "Where is it, where is it…?" he muttered, looking around. He seemed to be in a dark mood since Skullcrusher disappeared. The chief stopped when he spotted the vial of medicine on Hiccup's bedside table. Hiccup had known where it was the entire time but knew his father would just yell at him if he tried to speak. Plus, he wanted to avoid the concoction for as long as possible. "Ah! There it is." He grabbed the medicine bottle, handing it to Hiccup. "Drink it up, son."

Hiccup winced, opening the top of the vial. The medicine tasted terrible as it went down his throat, and he wished he had some water to pacify his screaming taste buds.

"Now, let's go to the clubhouse where Astrid told you to go," Stoick ordered, gently directing Hiccup and him to the door. "We'll discuss where the dragons might be with the other Riders, and how to get them back."

Of course, Hiccup couldn't say anything in reply, and he walked in silence out his hut's door and across the path which led to the clubhouse. When they arrived, Stoick stopped Hiccup from opening the door. He patted Hiccup on the shoulder, smiling. "I'm glad you're doing better, son."

Hiccup felt surprised by his father's sudden change in behavior. "Well, thranks. Ey ahrgree."

Stoick nodded, removing his hand. "Ready to go inside, lad?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Shrure." Was it that big of a deal?

But then Stoick opened the door, and Hiccup was proved wrong.

To his infinite surprise, he saw all the dragons and the Riders standing around, grinning when Hiccup entered. "Surprise!" they yelled, throwing a few makeshift balloons up in the air.

Hiccup stumbled back in shock, but Stoick caught him before he could fall over. "Wh-what?" he gasped, looking around at all the dragons. Yes, they were all perfectly fine, with no injuries visible on their skin. "How?" He turned to Astrid, confused. "You suhd tat the dragohns were gone."

Astrid laughed, stroking Stormfly who stood next to her. "Well, I might have lied a little bit," she admitted. "You see, since you lost your two front teeth, I thought we could surprise you with a get-well party!" She smiled, gesturing to the table which was stocked with food and party decorations. "We got cake! It's the perfect soft thing for your mouth."

Hiccup didn't know what to say. He was too flushed with excitement.

His friends had done all of this for him.

For him.

Suddenly, Hiccup felt like one of the most important people in the world.

Toothless rumbled from the corner, upset that Hiccup hadn't looked at him. Laughing, Hiccup ran over, stroking his dragon's head. "Eym glad to swee you too, bwud," he chuckled. Toothless lapped at Hiccup's face, making the boy jump back.

"Toothless, wo lwicking!" he scolded, trying to back away from the dragon.

Toothless growled with amusement, coming towards Hiccup like he thought it was a game. For the next few minutes, Hiccup and Toothless ending up playing a round of catch-me-if-you-can, where Hiccup would try to run away from Toothless and Toothless would aim to catch him.

By the time they were done, all the other Dragon Riders were clutching their sides with laughter.

Hiccup laid on the ground, with Toothless's head plopped down on his chest. The dragon refused to let him move even the slightest, and Hiccup was growing agitated. "A wittle hwelp here, guws?" he grumbled, glaring at Astrid.

Astrid tried to stop laughing, but it seemed impossible. "Sorry, Hiccup," she chuckled, shaking her head. "But I don't think Toothless wants you going anywhere anytime soon."

Toothless grunted, agreeing. His rider was going to stay there with him as long as he felt it was right.

"Well, who's ready for some cake?" Snotlout asked, crossing his arms. "I know I am! I'm starving!"

"Starving?! You don't know starving, Snotlout," Fishlegs warned, eyeing the cake. "I only ate two breakfasts today… _two breakfasts!_ It's practically inhumane!"

The two boys started arguing about who was hungrier before Tuffnut snuck over to the table and dug his hand into the cake. He motioned for Ruff to join him, and they greedily started to stuff themselves. When Snotlout and Fishlegs realized what the twins were doing, they ran over, shouting with fury.

Astrid spared a glance at Hiccup on the floor, her eyes sparkling with amusement. Hiccup thought that maybe, just maybe, she would convince Toothless to let him go, but she only turned back to the food table, beginning to pop a mixture of nuts and berries into her mouth as if it were popcorn and she was watching a movie.

Hiccup groaned. "Gwuys, help mwe up."

No one answered.

"Gwuys? Gwuys! Come on…"

But as he spoke, Hiccup had a strange feeling that the Riders would let Toothless keep him there for a long, long time.

And, for some reason, Hiccup found himself looking forward to it.

* * *

 **THE END.** **AND HICCUP LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER...**

 **NOT.**

 **Just kidding, in this fantasy, he does. No DreamWorks drama can stand in the way of that!**

 **See you in the next story! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **-thepurplewriter333**


End file.
